What If? Vol 1 38
** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Midtown ******** ********* Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = What If Sharon Carter Had Not Died | Writer2_1 = Rick Margopoulos | Penciler2_1 = Dan Reed | Inker2_1 = Mike Esposito | Colourist2_1 = George Roussos | Letterer2_1 = Michael Higgins | Editor2_1 = Ralph Macchio | Synopsis2 = 30 years in a future where Sharon Carter had not died in , she has made a family with Steve Rogers, but Captain America continues to fight with the New Avengers even though age is catching up with him and Sharon and their sons want him to retire while he can. One day, while Cap is out fighting a gang on Punk Row, the Red Skull abducts Rogers' family to lure him into his final trap. The Skull informs Cap that he's living on borrowed time due to an experimental rejuvenation serum and has implanted a bomb in his chest as security while he toys with his adversary. When it looks like Cap is on the ropes, the Skull introduces the son he raised to take his place during the two decades he pretended to be dead to taunt Captain America, but that's when Cap reveals he was playing possum and nearly defeats the new Red Skull. The younger Skull escapes by killing his own father to set off the bomb (which his father applauds with his last breath), but Cap manages to defuse the bomb with a shield toss that overcomes his recently faltering aim. With the menace of the new Red Skull still at large, Sharon gives Steve her blessing to continue fighting as Captain America. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** * ** Hawkeye's Kid Antagonists: * Punks ** Mohawk * ** Son of the Red Skull Other Characters: * * Cops Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** The Rogers family Penthouse ****** Punk Row ****** ******* ******** ********* A hidden base at the 1964 World's Fair Items: * * A Rejuv-drug Vehicles: * Cap's Sky-Cycle * A Police Cruiser * The Red Skull's ship * The Red Skull's armchair of death | StoryTitle3 = Daredevil: 2013 | Writer3_1 = Alan Kupperberg | Penciler3_1 = Alan Kupperberg | Inker3_1 = Alan Kupperberg | Colourist3_1 = Alan Kupperberg | Letterer3_1 = Alan Kupperberg | Editor3_1 = Ralph Macchio | Synopsis3 = 30 years in a future where the Black Widow led a successful Russian Revolution and became the President of the new Russian Republic, she pays a visit to the United Nations and meets with Vice President Foggy Nelson and his Domestic Affairs Advisor, Matt Murdock. Despite the reunion, Matt is feeling down since the recent death of his (unspecified) wife. When sleeper agents working for the Kingpin of International Terrorism attack the UN assembly, Matt and Natasha both don their old costumes to combat the threat, eventually facing off against the Kingpin, their long-thought-dead foe, Wilson Fisk. When it's all over, Daredevil realizes he's felt more alive than he has in years and sees how he can move on from loss. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** Kingpin's Sleeper Agents Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ****** The United Nations Building Items: * Vehicles: * Jets | Notes = * All three stories in this issue are introduced as "alternate futures". Of them, only the Captain America story is given a specific divergence point (the death of Sharon Carter), and the others imply that they may be potential futures of the then-current Marvel Universe. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}